Panicz/I/14
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2= | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XIV Bywają czasem chwile, które można nazwać ołowianymi z podkładem dynamitu. Są ciężkie, przykre niezmiernie i zdawałoby się gnuśne, gdyby nie przyczajony strach, jak dynamit i obawa, że zaraz wybuchnie. Nastrój taki wpełznął do towarzystwa zgromadzonego w domu pana Wojciecha. Maryla wstała od stołu posępna, Turski miał groźną postawę, reszta osób w zakłopotaniu nie wiedziała,co z sobą począć. Obawiano się, że to nie koniec, że Maryś, podrażniony lada czym, może stan rzeczy jeszcze zaostrzyć! Pod wielkimi lipami, z boku domu, wszyscy machinalnie siedli na darniowych ławkach lub na ziemi. To wydało się Paszowskiemu najgorsze, niby obrana placówka do nowej batalii. Wolałby, żeby się pojedynczo porozchodzili. Jakkolwiek zachęcał młodzież do obmyślenia jakiejś zabawy, jednak humory powarzone przemową Maryli nie obiecywały na dziś zwykłej harmonii. Osinowski zagadnął o bieżących sprawach państwowych, które już zaczynały naciągać mocną esencją przełomów. Mówiono więc o ruchach wiejskich, o wiecach odbywanych po lasach, o tworzeniu się różnych partii wśród ludu wieśniaczego. Osinowski mówił: – Tu po wsiach chłopi przeważnie należą do narodowej demokracji, tylko żywioły napływowe, z fabryk, z Warszawy, ci sieją socjalizm, ale bardzo źle zrozumiany. Przed paru dniami był wiec w lasku okorowskim, przemawiał tam jakiś agitator warszawski. – Pewno namawiał chłopów, aby gromili obywateli i dzielili się ich majątkami – rzekł Paszowski. – To jest zwykły program takich krzewicieli socjalizmu. Zaśpiewają potem wszyscy chórem „Czerwony sztandar” i wielkie dzieło dokonane. – I myślą, że w ideałach swych prześcignęli co najmniej wielkiego Marksa – dodał Maryś. – Ci pseudosocjaliści, grasujący po naszych wsiach, są to włóczęgi, którzy nie należą właściwie do żadnej partii, ale roznoszą propagandę bojowców, bo wiedzą, że tym burzą umysły jak najskuteczniej. Opowiadają ludziom bajki niestworzone o równomiernych podziałach gruntów itd... Odezwała się Irena: – A to my z Ziulą i Anią przejeżdżałyśmy przez lasek okorowski, przed owym wiecem – pamiętacie? – zwróciła się do sióstr. – Jechałyśmy same bez stajnego, było bardzo nieprzyjemnie. Ciągle zastępowały nam drogę gromadki podejrzanych indywiduów, śmiechy, świsty charakterystyczne smagały nas po prostu. Cały nasz ratunek był w poczciwej klaczce Belli, którą Ziula tak ćwiczyła, że linijka prawie nie dotykała ziemi. – To jeszcze gorzej – rzekł Denhoff – w takich razach jedzie się wolno, z dumą wielkopańską, z lekceważeniem. A tak owi wiecowicze pomyśleli, że panie się ich boją. – Już wolałam to ostatnie, niż słuchać ich urwisowskich gwizdań, a może i impertynenckich żartów – zawołała Ania. – Słyszałam nawet jak już jeden zawołał – „dokąd to turkaweczki, może do nas na wiec?” Szczypałam tylko Ziulę, żeby prędzej jechała. A Ziula rzekła: – Dotąd mam jeszcze sińce na rękach. To szczęście, że byli wśród tych gromad i chłopaki z Worczyna, słyszałam wyraźnie jak jeden zawołał: „nie zaczepiajcie, to nasze panienki ze dwora” i zaraz tamci ucichli. – Tylko na pożegnanie krzyknęli do nas: „nie będzie już dworów żadnych, ino wszystko zagrody, wszystkie panie, panowie i panienki, skończy się z dworami” – dodała Ania. – Eee! Oni tam dużo wykrzykiwali, tylkośmy nie chciały słuchać. Ale i pani miała podobny jakiś wypadek w tym rodzaju – rzekła Irena do Maryli. – Ja? A tak, to jeszcze w maju. Zaczepił mnie jakiś drab, także w lesie, zatrzymał mi konia i kazał zejść z siodła, bo mówił, że mi koń potrzebny. W głębi lasu widziałam ich kilku, pili wódkę i coś jedli. Wszystko, au naturel, na trawie. – No, i pani uciekła?... – Pewno, że wolałam to, niż być posłuszną, sjesta południowa z nimi nie nęciła mnie, ale pożegnałam ich od siebie... dość uprzejmie. – Haha! – zaśmiał się Paszowski – słyszeliśmy o tym; ćwiknęła pani różczką przez twarz owego natręta i to tak skutecznie, że ślad niefortunnej zaczepki pozostał mu zapewne na długo. – Kto to panu opowiadał?... – Pani masztalerz, który nadjechawszy potem, omal, że nie został zabitym, bo go poczęstowali kamieniami aż miło. – A tak mścili się na moim masztalerzu, za mnie, za Ismaila-paszę i za moje dogi, bo wszyscy daliśmy się im we znaki. Miecio parsknął śmiechem. – A przede wszystkim tyś się zemściła na nich za naszego papę za to, co go spotkało na wiosnę, podczas strajków agrarnych. – Cóż to było? – pytała Ira. Panowie uśmiechali się, a Maryś zawołał niechętnie: – Ach głupstwo! niewarte wspomnień! – Nie, owszem to było ciekawe – kontynuował Miecio. Myślałem, że i panie o tym słyszały. Otóż papo jechał z Warszawy już końmi; od kolei i na drodze wieczorem, czterech takich frantów zaczepiło ojca, żądając pieniędzy. Papo dał im pół rubla, bo mówi, że więcej nie miał. Ale im się to nie podobało, spędzili stangreta z kozła, ojca wsadzili na jego miejsce, sami siedli do powozu i kazali się wieźć do lasów ciągińskich. Papo pod grozą, oczywiście jechał, w lesie wysiedli i za fatygę dali papie całego rubla ze słowami: „masz panie burżuj od nas napiwek i pamiętaj, żeby na drugi raz ekspropriantorom półrublami nie świecić w oczy”. Sam papo nam to opowiadał, że... „jak nie wiem co, tak mnie juchy wzięły, że nawet nie śmiałem im tego rubla rzucić w nos, bom się bał – jak nie wiem co!” Miecio wybornie udał głos i sposób mowy pana Korzyckiego, całe towarzystwo śmiało się szczerze bez względu na obecność Maryli.. – To i ja państwu o sobie coś powiem – rzekł Denhoff. – Ja ni mniej ni więcej tylko dałem rubla na nóż, którym obiecywano mnie zarżnąć. Wybuchnął śmiech. – A to jakim sposobem? Co znowu! – Przyszedł raz do mnie jakiś jegomość pełen godności w ruchach, kłaniający się z wyszukaną uprzejmością i oznajmił, że jest jednym z partii liczącej sześćdziesięciu członków, którzy po całej Polsce zbierają składki na noże i inną broń, bo za miesiąc będzie rzeź obywateli, księży i w ogóle możnych. Spytałem, czy i ja mam się tego spodziewać, odpowiedział, że pominiętym nie będę. Więc ja mam dać składkę – pytam – na to, żebyście panowie mieli za co kupić nóż na moją szyję? a on mi z najpiękniejszymi ukłonami odpowiada: „tak trzeba łaskawy panie dziedzicu”. No, i musiałem dać rubla na taki wzniosły cel. – Czy to tylko był rubel czy półimperjał? – spytał Paszowski – bo nie mogę uwierzyć, aby się pan choć raz okazał, nie tak hojnym jak Krezus. – Nie panie, skoro chodzi o własną szyję, bywam nieco skąpszy. Pomimo drażliwych tematów rozmowy, szczera wesołość zapanowała w towarzystwie. Każdy opowiadał jakieś fakty z minionych miesięcy, śmieszne, lub bezczelne. Panny z Worczyna przypomniały dzień pamiętny, kiedy kursujące po okolicy bandy robotników agrarnych, z agitatorami na czele wstrzymywały roboty na folwarkach i jak taka banda zaszedłszy do Worczyna, porozpędzała służbę, nie pozwalając pracować: „ino lawentarz (inwentarz) trza obrządzić, bo to nieme stworzenie”. A Paszowski wnet podchwycił opowiadanie panien i wołał rozbawiony: – Pamiętam doskonale, do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich, jak w Worczynie panny same woziły nawóz. Dalibóg prawda! Maryla zrobiła wielkie oczy. – Co?! Co też pan mówi? Panny śmiały się, Paszowski zaś wołał dalej: – Prawda, dalibóg! Nie było fornali, ani parobków, ani żadnego chłopca w folwarku, a tu akurat zakładały się inspekty. Więc panna Ira i Ziula, at, pewno dla zabawy, to się wie, w sekrecie przed rodzicami, jeszcze z jakąś kuzynką swoją, dalejże wozić ze stajni nawóz do inspektów i razem z ogrodnikiem założyły wszystkie skrzynie. No, czy ja pływam – panno Iro? Toż przyjechałem na ten moment i sam jeszcze pomagałem wcale nieźle; do wszystkich aniołów... – Ależ tak, tak, zdejmowałam tę grupę – rzekła Ziuta. – Pan nam ogromnie dużo dopomógł. A jak to było wesoło! Potem pojechaliśmy tym samym wózkiem i mulicą do księdza Janusza. Pamiętam, że się ludzie w Okorowie żegnali na nasz widok. Tulicka omal, że nie zemdlała ujrzawszy nas z karety, a ksiądz Janusz... – Ależ mieliśmy mnóstwo wrażeń – krzyczał Paszowski. – Pan Kocio, strasznie zgorszony, śmiał się potem przez cały miesiąc. Jednak najwięcej zachwycony tym bohaterskim czynem panien był chłop Szczepański, bo ml potem powiedział, że: „to dopiero te dziedziczki worcyńskie zuchy panny, to ci wyborne żony dla gospodarza. – Jeszcze tylko mnie tam brakowało do kompletu – rzekł Ryszard. – I mnie tyż. Ja bym prlacował razem z wami, strlejki by mnie wcale nie pzerlaziły – zawołał Teoś Paszowski. – Pana Denhoffa zupełnie sobie nie wyobrażam w tej roli – śmiała się lekko Maryla. To było nie chic, ale mogło wyglądać oryginalnie... tylko... wulgarnie. Maryś zagryzał usta, jednak odrzekł wesoło: – I to malarka, Ira, druga fotografka, dwie sławy rodziny przy takiej prozaicznej robocie. To dowód uniwersalności. – Nie żartuj sobie z nas, mój drogi – rzekła Ziula. – Wiecie państwo, a u mnie taka banda chciała wyżłopać moją piwnicę, alem kazał pachołkowi dać im brahy, co przywieźli z gorzelni dla krów. Bo ja, panie mój, częstuję lud nawet i winem czadem, ale nie takich cymbałów, urwipołciów. Paszowski znowu wpadł w werwę opowiadania, lecz Maryla już nie słuchała, wolno odeszła w stronę łąki, leżącej za ogrodem Paszowskiego. Maryś jak cień poszedł za nią. Wkrótce rozjechano się. Maryla z bratem wyruszyła pierwsza i od razu za bramą wypuściła konia w skok. – Temperament bajeczny u tej panny – rzekł Osinowski – ale takie ogniste piękności nie bywają bezpieczne. – Zwłaszcza dla tych, którzy nie potrafią temperować – dodała Ira. Maryś miał dosyć. – Ognistą pięknością możecie nazywać... panią Amę, mąż nie umiał temperować i jest dla niego niebezpieczną. O pannie Maryli należy wyrażać się inaczej, proszę! Znowu w złym usposobieniu dojechano do domu. Tu nareszcie skończył się feralny dzień. Dom był pełen gości. Przyjechali Brewiczowie z Woli Wierzchlejskiej, doktorstwo Troczyńscy z Ciągini i niezbędna pani Ama Lubocka. Przy świetle łagodnego słońca pływano łódką po stawie worczyńskim. Fale cicho lśniły, mącone tęczowo od rzucających się ryb. Gdy po zachodzie błysnął biały mat księżycowy, fale przybrały kolor płynnego metalu, gdzieniegdzie stała tafla nieruchoma, zupełnie martwa, dopiero łódź rozcinała ją ostrym dziobem, że pod cięciem gięła się, zwijając odchylone kryzy rozprutych brzegów. Srebrzyście błyszczały ostre kity tataraków, cienie od nich szły tajemnicze, drżące, nadmiernie na wodzie wydłużone. Zapach wód rzeźki, nasiąkał mdłym swędem ryb. Cisza roztoczona, cisza snów letnich, kołysana szmerem fal, bulgotaniem nurtu pod łodzią, wywołała też same tajemne odczucie wśród płynących. Rozmarzenie wzięło ich w swój krąg. Każdy patrzył na toń pod sobą, czytał na niej wróżby, śnił. To nasunęło szepty, jakby lękliwie, ale konieczne dla tych, co wrażeń nie potrafili utopić w stalowej głębinie. Pani Ama uczucia swe wolała objawiać inaczej, siedząc obok Marysia, piekła go swym oddechem, zaprawionym lubieżnością. Czuła, że deptanie nóg jest już flirtem niemodnym i nawet ordynarnym, ale ponieważ Maryś był zimny jak fale stawu, więc postanowiła koniecznie bodaj czubkiem przyciasnego pantofelka, zmusić go do reakcji. Tymczasem uparty Turski ani drgnął, natomiast Denhoff jakby tknięty przeczuciem, zbudził ciszę w brutalny sposób. – Ktoś tu z nas ma za ciasne obuwie, jeśli dama uprasza się o zdjęcie pantofelka. Nie będziemy patrzyli, ja pierwszy daję na to słowo. Wolę to niż przewróconą łódkę z nami. Panny, zupełnie w tym wypadku nie uświadomione spojrzały na Ryszarda ze zgrozą, ale młoda i piękna doktorowa Troczyńska, parsknęła niepohamowanym śmiechem. Widocznie znała sztuki pani Amy, bo nawet rzekła głośno: – Takie słowo może dać tylko pan Marian, nie pan. Denhoff coś tam jeszcze mruczał, lecz panny w lot pochwyciwszy sytuację zaczęły śpiewać. To przypadło wszystkim do gustu. Panią Amę również ucieszono, bo śpiew pochłonął i Denhoffa, najbliższego sąsiada. Późna noc zaskoczyła w Worczynie Ryszarda i Osinowskiego. Pan Turski nie był w domu obecny, pani poszła spać; bywało tak często w Worczynie o ile zostawały wedle określenia Denhoffa „myszy bez kota”. Wówczas Ira matkowała młodszym siostrom i takie wieczory zaliczano do najmilszych. Rozbrzmiewał wtedy salon lub weranda gwarem rozmów zapalnych, poważnych dysput, czasem sprzeczek, nawet lekkich kłótni. I dziś nastąpiło to samo. Ale gdy wybiła godzina druga, Irena dała hasło zakończenia wieczoru. Lecz niewielkim cieszyła się wpływem, szło trudno. Denhoff chciał, żeby wyjechał pierwszy Osinowski, Bolesław zaś zgadzał się na wspólny wyjazd, ale nie na dogodzenie Denhoffowi. Obaj co chwila pokazywali sobie zegarki, życząc dobrej nocy, nareszcie Bolesław rzekł: – Panie Denhoff jedziemy! – A proszę, ja nie bronię, – Przecie jedziemy razem. – Nic pan na tym nie zyska, bo zaraz za bramą, różnie nas powiodą. – Mnie na panu nie zależy. – Ani mnie tym bardziej. Skończyło się na tym, że Irena poleciła stangretom zajechać, bez ceremonii oznajmiając o tym obu młodzieńcom. Chwila stanowcza nadeszła. – Dziękuję pani, panno Ireno, za miły wieczór – rozczulał się Osinowski. To są nasze momenty, może w życiu jedyne. Pannie Annie za taką szczerą, głęboką rozmowę, również składam hołd, pannie Ziuli za muzykę, pannie Joasi za śpiew po męsku... – A mnie pan nie dziękuje? – spytała Dora, będąca dziś prześliczna. – Jeśli tak wszystkim po kolei, to i mnie. – Za co?... – Jak to? no, za to, że pan na mnie patrzył – rzekła wdzięcznie. – E, co znowu! To nie ja patrzyłem, tylko ktoś inny, zresztą... widywałem piękniejsze widoki. Dora poczerwieniała, Denhoff nadąsał się, ale z tryumfem spojrzał na Dorcię, jakby zadowolony.